Kaori Kyan
Kaori Kyan (喜屋武香織) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Caon'. Appearance Astrum Kaori is a beast-race member in the game with long, brunette hair and red eyes. Her hair extends to her knees and is styled almost mullet-like with only a section around neck-size wide growing to the length while the rest of her hair is cut short. A section of her hair blends into her animal ears. She also has two prominent strands of hair acting as an ahoge. Her outfit is traditionally chinese inspired with a black bikini-like top and shorts. There is a knotted rope keeping her top in place that itself is tied into a bow. Around her waist is a red, patterned jacket-like sheer with a large, light pink bow which has large red beads attached to the ends of it. Her 'weapons' are her black, cat paw mitts with a red and gold arm brace covering the entirety of her forearm. It is unclear if these mitts are a part of her body or are a separate entity. Real Life In real life, Kaori's hair remains largely the same however it is slightly darker in colour and the animalistic ears are just hair. Her hair also now only reaches her waist and her eyes are a light purple. Kaori wears her Tamaki High School uniform with her cardigan tied around her waist and her sleeves rolled up. In her casual attire she is wearing a dark yellow shirt which is tied at the side with a jalapeno art on it and white short shorts with a hibiscus drawing on the bottom of the right leg. She is also shown with her sanshin. Personality An innocent and sincere girl. Kaori's catchphrase Nankurunaisa, embodies her attitude towards life. She isn't particular about the details, and believes that regardless of what happens, everything will work out in the end. Kaori enjoys Okinawan dance, cooking and eating Okinawan food and listening to Okinawan songs. However, she is still open to learning about other cultures. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Kaori met Yuuki in Astrum as a relatively new player in search of a party. Despite her inexperience, her friendly disposition allowed her to befriend many players and gather a party quickly. Harnessing her karate experience, Kaori developed her own unique special attack: Ryukyu Dog's Knuckle Arrow, based on a dog native to Okinawa. By imitating a Ryukyu Dog and letting out a yell, Kaori is able to strike with a force powerful enough to shatter boulders. This technique makes a reappearance in Re:Dive, as Kaori's Union Burst. In Re:Dive, Kaori is part of the guild Caon, and carries out regular patrols of Landosol with the rest of her guild mates. Main Story Coming Soon Initial Card Coming Soon Summer Card Coming Soon Vampire Hunter with Ilya Coming Soon Maho Maho Kingdom Coming Soon Real Life Kaori hails from Okinawa where she used to live with her grandparents. As such, she possesses many traits that are rooted in Okinawan culture, including her accent, her passion for dancing, her love for bitter melons and her experience with a sanshin. Kaori is athletic, and is able to scale trees easily. She is also extremely skilled in karate, being a champion in both the Okinawa and Tokyo high school martial arts tournament. Since Kaori is not particularly wealthy, Kaori can be seen regularly performing with her sanshin during her free time to raise funds both for her family and for her daily life. Trivia * Coming Soon Quotes * "With so many friends, every day is so much fun! I'm having too much fun, I can't help but dance!" * "Let's go to the sea together! The ocean water feels the best!" * "Bathing in the water feels so nice! You should come in, too! I'll hold your hand so that you don't slip!" * "It's a lot of fun when everyone's dancing together! Come, come, you should come dance, too!" — Category:Characters Category:Vigilance Committee (Caon) Category:Beast